


The man in the bunker

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Dean Winchester is acting weird since he is dating his Angel Castiel... But Cas will find out the truth.





	The man in the bunker

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my friends! Another prompt for my Destiel one shot Fridays.  
> This was requested by destielsangel too... Stablished Destiel relationship with some Jealous!Dean! Enjoy!  
> If you want to follow me in Tumblr, I'm verobatto-angelxhunter!

“I can handle this mission with Sammy, Cas. Really. You stay home and relax. Watch some Netflix.” Dean was preparing the back pack with guns and books. Castiel followed him as a shadow.

“I’ve been staying home since we…” Castiel blushed a little…”Since we are ' together ', I just wanted to know why” the angel stopped following the hunter, because this one turned around with the back pack in his hands, to face him.

“Because I need a man on the bunker. Your role is so important as hunting.” Castiel blinked and tilted his head. Dean swallowed hard, why he has to be so adorable.

“But… I didn’t stay home before… when we…” Castiel blushed again, “weren’t together.”  
Dean felt he was caught. He showed his angel the “dimples of discontent”, then, looking somewhere else, he said, “Yes that’s, that’s true, but… we didn’t know we would need a man in the bunker. Till now, so… ok I’ll go find Sam.” The hunter scrapped from CAS just in time, because the angel was about to ask another question.

Dean began to call yelling his brother’s name all over the library, suddenly the younger Winchester appeared from the kitchen, looking pale, sniffing some green liquid from his nose, and giving an loud sneez, followed by a louder cough.  
Dean gave two steps forward, watching at his brother with disgust in his face.

“What…? Are you I’ll?”asked the older brother, Sam offered him a tired gaze with bags under his eyes.

“I have fever too…” and he coughed again.

“Oh… no no no no… cover your mouth! For God’s sake!” asked Dean, frowning.

“I can’t go with you.” Said Sam, cleaning his nose with a handkerchief. Castiel was listening the whole thing.

“Ok… ok… I…” said Dean, turning around to see the angel, yes.   
Castiel was smiling triumphantly. “But you are not going to wear that.” The hunter finished, pointing Cas.

“This?” asked Castiel somewhat confused, “But this are my usual…”

“Do you want to come with me or not?”asked Dean, in the same moment Sam rolled his eyes, and disappeared in the kitchen again.

“I do, but…”

“Come with me.” Ordered Dean, leading him to his room. Once there, the hunter started to look inside his closet, choosing shirts and old pants. Finally, he found what he was looking for. “Here, wear this old shirt and this jeans.” Said Dean, Castiel took the clothes still frowning, and he went to his room, then he went out using the wardrobe Dean had closed for him. 

Aaaaand, he looked like a hot model. Dean opened his mouth in amazement, and shook his head.

“No? No what?” asked Cas, titling his head again, Dean put his two hand on Castiel’s shoulders, and fixing his eyes with the angel’s, he explained, in such an embarrassed blushing.

“You are not wearing this either…” Cas blinked, he was about to say something, but Dean talked again, “Wait! Maybe if you use a bag covering your head… or your whole body ..”

“Dean, why are you acting like this?”

“I just need to make you less attractive… to people.”said Dean, very serious. Then Cas get it. He smiled fondly and lowered his face. Dean released him and put a hand covering his mouth. He was blushing again, “And definitely, you can’t make that smile in public. Period.” The hunter finished, pointing with a finger. Then Cas crossed gazes with him.

“You are jealous.” Sentenced Castiel, and Dean gave a little jump in his place.

“If course I’m not, why you?”

“Yes you are.” Affirmed Castiel, almost laughing. The angel started to approaching him.

“I’m not, is just… people… is always… noticing you. And the last time…” explained Dean, Castiel was cornering him against the wall of the room. “The last time you came home with five cellphone number from strangers. That’s not jealousy, that’s because I care about…” Castiel’s face was now inches from him, “ you…” finished the hunter.

“I love you.”whispered the angel, Dean swallowed and smiled awkwardly, then Cas kissed him sweetly. Dean moaned. The pushed slowly apart, Dean had that dummy face he always had when Castiel kissed him all of the sudden. “I’ll go change to my usual wardrobe, and we will go on this hunt.” The angel ordered. And Dean just nodded like hypnotized. 

Cas disappeared behind the door, and Dean blinked, still in awe.  
“Ok… just a little Jealous…” the hunter said blushing furiously.


End file.
